


I Do Not Know You

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [13]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I will die on this hill okay, POV Second Person, Paranoia, aka the BEST entity, people are fake idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: Your face is just...wrong.in which the author does a horrible job of sharing that, if the entities were real and they were aware of them, they would actively seek out opportunities to join the stranger
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 7





	I Do Not Know You

**Author's Note:**

> the BEST entity I'VE BEEN SO EXCITED FOR THIS ONE
> 
> anyway cw for: paranoia, dissociation (of the "I am not the person I thought I was" variety)

It's a slow change—a smile too wide, a phrase just out of character—but it's undeniable. First strangers, people you pass on the street; few enough that you can blame it on paranoia. It just doesn't _stop_ , though, and it becomes harder and harder to ignore.

You take to staring at your reflection, the one thing that hasn't changed, your anchor—and your worst fear is realized. Your face is just... _wrong_. No one else was changed—it was you.

Your whole life, you were taught to fear strangers. You never learned what to do if you became one.


End file.
